Of Rollercoasters & Beavers
by butterflywhisper
Summary: A little late night strangeness in the Grissom household.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor have any rights to CSI or any of its characters. I am merely enjoying having some (weird) fun with them.

A/N: This is a 'shower idea' - one of those weird stories that comes to me while in the shower still half asleep. It combines my year-round obsession (CSI) with my current TV obsession (you have to read to find out what this is…I don't want to give it away too early).

Yeah! Jorja's coming back! Jorja's coming back! I'm so thrilled :) even if it is only for a few episodes :(. Now we just need Billy back, too!

* * *

An arm suddenly flung over her side along with a rumbly growl awoke Sara from her light sleep. Figuring someone was feeling a little frisky, she grinned seductively and wriggled her bottom in approval. That was until she heard the moans and groans coming from her bed partner behind her. They weren't the rumblings of passion. Someone was talking in his sleep.

Listening closer, she heard Gil mumble, "Coast….up...roll…roll…"

Flipping over unto her back, she lifted herself up on her elbows and looked down at him.

"…too steep….rollercoaster…can't…..can't lose speed...."

Rollercoasters? He was dreaming about rollercoasters? Figures. She dreams of him, of their life together, their future. And he dreams of roller coasters.

"….moment….need momentum….top the coaster…."

Must be some dream. He had tensed up. That was rather unusual. He never tensed up on rollercoaster rides. He said it detracted from the experience. So was he dreaming about riding a rollercoaster? Or maybe about that case they had years ago where the rollercoaster cars left the track? What was the name of it? That's right. Pharaoh's Fever.

Then the tension seemed to leave his body. Figuring his dream had ended, she laid back down but just as she was about to close her eyes, the mumbling started again.

"…..beave…."

Beave?

"…..slide….beaver slide…slick…sun melt…...ice…."

Now he was dreaming about beavers? A beaver sliding? Sun melting ice? What was going on in his mind to be dreaming of rollercoasters and beavers and sun and ice? Thinking back to the previous night's meal, she couldn't think of anything unusual that would've caused such a reaction. Nothing too spicy or too rich. Stress surely wasn't a cause. No job, no stress. Unless, being without a job was causing him stress. All he had known his entire adult life was work. Maybe being jobless was too big of a stress. But they had both agreed after returning from Costa Rica to take their time finding the right jobs in the right careers in the right city.

Suddenly, quite loudly, he yelled, "Lost control!" as his head thrashed on the pillow and his hands grasped the bedding in a white-knuckled stranglehold.

Becoming alarmed at the intensity of his dream – or nightmare, she rolled onto her side to face him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Gil! Gil, wake up!"

Whether it was her voice calming him or a shift in his alternate reality, he seemed to relax. His death grip on the bedding loosened and the thrashing and mumbling ceased. At least, momentarily.

"…..brake….ati….pass…..no, no…...no brakes….use jake…..jake brake…."

Thoroughly frightened as he once again thrashed about wildly, she tried to wake him by roughly shaking his shoulder.

"….gun…dalton….high….highway…..ice…"

Guns? Dalton? The Dalton Gang? What did Wild West bank robbers have to do with highways and ice? And sliding beavers? And rollercoasters? The strangeness of his mumblings had her deeply concerned.

With him still in the clutches of the nightmare, she called his name once again. "Gil! Gil!"

"….ati…ati….atigun pass……"

Atigun Pass? Dalton Highway? The Rollercoater! The Beaver Slide! Suddenly it all made sense.

Why that son of a …..! Scaring her with his mumblings like that. Here she thought he was having some horrible nightmare and all he was dreaming about was Ice Road Truckers!

With a sharp poke in the ribs, he sputtered and harrumphed his way awake.

"Wha…."

Disoriented, he looked around dazedly in the dark before blearily attempting to focus on Sara's face.

"What? Huh...uh…What's going on?," he half mumbled as he ran his hand over his beard.

"That's the last time you're watching an Ice Road Truckers marathon right before bed," Sara groused before flipping over onto her side away from him.

Still confused, he tried to figure out what the heck had just happened, why his wife had suddenly wakened him. With his mind still clouded by sleep and dreams and few clues to go on, he chalked it up to hormones. Rolling onto his side, he spooned up tightly along her back.

With an acquiescent, "Yes, dear," he wrapped an arm around her waist settling his hand on her slightly swollen belly and quickly fell back into slumber.

With a derisive snort, she laid her hand over his and spoke softly to her belly.

"If he thinks Ice Road Truckers is scary, wait until he finds out there are two of you munchkins in there."

THE END

* * *

Thanks so much for reading this dumb little story. I love to hear from the readers (good or bad as long as it's not a flame) so please leave a review (if you're so inclined - it's not like I can make you do anything ;)!


End file.
